1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved friction member such as a cluch faeing, a brake pad, and a brake lining, and more particularly to a friction member of the type used for automotive parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional friction members of the type used for automobile will produce the powder thereof during the steps of drilling, finishing and so on.
The powder comprises asbestos a great deal and is scattered in the manufacturing factory.
Therefore, the scattered powder may hurt the men working at the manufacturing factory, particularly their respiratory organs.
As a result of the animal experiment of a guinea pig, it is proved that the powder will induce a cancer of the lung, after the guinea pig has breathed in a predetermined amount of the asbestos powder every day.
Accordingly, the inorganic fibers such as metal or glass fibers may be substituted for the asbestos.
The inorganic fibers, however, do not widly have a practical application because of the poor friction resistance and so on.